staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Lutego 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:10 Świat się kręci - /281/ - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:50 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3032; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Klan - odc. 2697 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 111 (seria IX odc. 3) - Festyn - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 75 (seria II, odc. 27) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 75); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /143/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Wielki Rów Afrykański cz. 3. (Great Rift) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 27, Piosenka dla Jasona cz. 2 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 27, A Song for Jason, part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie na biwaku - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 76 (seria II, odc. 28) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 76); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3033; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2698 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /282/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /144/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:08 Tauron Bachleda Ski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO, 16:9 20:21 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Euro - wspólna waluta odc. 59 (seria III, odc. 19) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Herb piratów - odc. 7 (Crossbones, ep. 7, Beggarman) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Wyrolowani (Role Models) - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2008); reż.:David Wain; wyk.:Sean William Scott, Paul Rudd, Jane Lynch; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Zemsta II - odc. 10 (Revenge II, ep. 10, Power); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Sześć tygodni grozy - cz. 2/2 (Verschleppt - kein weg zurück (Six Days of Fear), teil 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Głową w mur - odc. 10 (Against the Wall, ep. 10 Boys are Back); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Notacje - Krystyna Sienkiewicz. Wielka Miłość; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 27, Piosenka dla Jasona cz. 2 (Highway to Heaven, ep. 27, A Song for Jason, part 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 M jak miłość - odc. 727; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 728; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1240 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 472 - Zanim będzie za późno; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2012; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Bartosz Dąbrowski z mamą Alicją Drozdowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Maszyna zmian - Baletnica - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 26 "Fala"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 25 "Kwestia zaufania" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 5/9 - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Newton - Inteligencja zwierząt (Inteligent animals); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1240 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Alvin i wiewiórki 2 (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel) - txt. str. 777; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (29); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Barwy nocy (Color of Night, The) - txt. str. 777 117'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Richard Rush; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Jane March, Ruben Blades, Lesley Ann Warren; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Kabaret Młodych Panów (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 W rytmie serca (De battre mon coeur s'est arrete) 102'; thriller kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Jacques Audiard; wyk.:Romain Duris, Niels Arestrup, Gilles Cohen, Aure Atika; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Herkules - odc. 23 Cień olbrzyma (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Cast a Giant Shadow); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kraków 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 13.02 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 06:55 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Kiedyś tu był obóz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.02-Małżeństwo/pakiet 56/; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 07:31 Pogoda na narty; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Telezakupy; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 13.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Bar Atlantic - odc. 9/13 - Sposób na kobiety; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Pogoda na narty - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Pogoda - 13.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Relacje - odc. 60; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.02-Małżeństwo/pakiet 56/; STEREO, 16:9 11:25 Ślizg odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (85); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 12:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Lecznica pod św. Franciszkiem - Rogacz; serial dokumentalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Paragon - odc. 10 Porada 1 Rękojmia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.02-Małżeństwo/pakiet 56/; STEREO, 16:9 14:10 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:20 Drawieński Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Natalia Gorbaniewska. Przeciw wojnie i nienawiści; STEREO, 16:9 15:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Jedz na zdrowie - odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:58 Kronika - zapowiedź; STEREO, 16:9; lokalny magazyn informacyjny, codzienne wydania 17:00 Łódzkie Podwórka odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 17:03 Raport pogodowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:06 Msza Święta dla Chorych; transmisja; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 17:25 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.02-Małżeństwo/pakiet 56/; STEREO, 16:9 17:59 Pogoda na narty; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:08 Kronika kulturalna 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:14 kraków.pl - krakowski informator miejski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:53 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:56 Tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; Wywiady z zaproszonymi do studia gośćmi, jako komentarz na żywo najważniejszych i najciekawszych tematów dnia 19:07 Ślizg - program dla narciarzy i snowboardzistów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:17 Zimowa jazda - Wisła; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:26 Wiara i życie - Irena Konieczna - cała dla życia; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Cykl, prezentujący interesujące wydarzenia w diecezji krakowskiej, autorzy starają się wychodzić daleko poza tradycyjną aktywność Kościoła i pokazywać również działalność charytatywną i kulturalną świeckich. 19:46 Telezakupy; STEREO, 16:9 19:46 Pod Tatrami - Puchar Zakopanego; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:54 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 19:56 Raport pogodowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Region. Ludzie, sprawy, opinie; STEREO, 16:9; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 20:56 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 13.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 13.02 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:14 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 22:17 Raport pogodowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Kronika kulturalna 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 9.02-Małżeństwo/pakiet 56/; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 64; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:40 Archiwum Zbrodni - Największy napad PRL - u - odc. 8; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Paragon - odc. 11 Porada 1 Organizacje wspierające konsumentów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Bar Atlantic - odc. 9/13 - Sposób na kobiety; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 13.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 13.02 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Łódzkie Podwórka odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Banderia Prutenorum (Księga chorągwi) Jana Długosza odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Pampasy argentyńskie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Złoty kodeks gnieźnieński odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:55 Dziki Bałtyk (Wild Baltic); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Przedwiośnie nad Wartą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 64; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Podwodna Polska - Miasto pod wodą; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:50 Paragon - odc. 11 Porada 1 Organizacje wspierające konsumentów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Pielęgniarki 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według kiepskich 20.10 Garfield 2 - komedia familijna, Wielka Brytania, USA, 2006 21.55 Aniołki Charliego: Zawrotna szybkość - kom edia sensacyjna, USA, 2003 0.05 Dzień Apokalipsy - film sci - fi, USA, Niemcy 2010 2.20 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 5.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.10 Mango - Telezakupy 7.15 Detektywi - program kryminalny 7.50 Doradca smaku 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Szkoła - serial 12.25 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.25 Ugotowani 14.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Eagle Eye - film sensacyjny, USA, Niemcy 2008 22.35 Aeon Flux - film S - F, USA 2005 0.20 Jak powstawał film "Disco Polo" 0.40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 1.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.00 Sekrety Magii 3.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4.20 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 A la show - (3) - Maria Czubaszek; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 KucinAlina - (18) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 1/7 - Zasiedliny; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 28; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 19 "Leśny zabójca" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1105 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Paradoks - odc. 9* Oaza spokoju - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Węgorzyno; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Szperacze.tv - Komputerowa prehistoria (6); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ex Libris - odc. 201; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 A la show - (3) - Maria Czubaszek; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 28; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (670) Birma - Jadeit; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Tunele wojny, cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Kulturanek - odc. 4 "Warsztat malarza"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 19 "Leśny zabójca" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Internetowy Polski Słownik Biograficzny; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - odc. 5 - Miejsce na zapiecku; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 579 Detoks; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (671) Jakub - sonda USA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Enak (Enak) 81'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992); reż.:Sławomir Idziak; wyk.:Irene Jacob, Edward Żentara, Joanna Szczepkowska, Piotr Machalica, Jerzy Bińczycki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Artur Żmijewski, Marek Walczewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Musicale. Śpiewa Zdzisława Sośnicka; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /33/ - "Wars wita was" - Wały Jagiellońskie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 28; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Tunele wojny, cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - odc. 5 - Miejsce na zapiecku; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 579 Detoks; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 19 "Leśny zabójca"; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Polonia w Komie - (671) Jakub - sonda USA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Enak (Enak); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1992); reż.:Sławomir Idziak; wyk.:Irene Jacob, Edward Żentara, Joanna Szczepkowska, Piotr Machalica, Jerzy Bińczycki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Artur Żmijewski, Marek Walczewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Musicale. Śpiewa Zdzisława Sośnicka; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Zakończenie dnia TVS 7:00 Telesprzedaż 8:35 Muzyczny budzik 8:50 Mały koncert życzeń 9:20 Bajkowa TVS 11:00 Express Silesia 12:35 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 13:00 Telezakupy 13:35 Śląskie od kuchni 14:10 Zawodowi rodzice 14:45 Domek na prerii 15:50 Flesz Silesia Informacje 15:55 Bonanza 17:00 My wam to zagramy 17:30 W oku miasta 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:05 Weekend z TVS 18:15 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:25 Weekend z TVS 20:40 Koncert życzeń 21:35 Parada szlagierów 22:10 Muzyczne podróże 23:10 Muzyczne podróże 0:05 Kameleon 0:45 Łowcy tajemnic 1:20 Ostry dyżur 1:45 Koncert życzeń 2:30 Emisja nocna